After the Dance
by Rally4ever
Summary: Post Dangerous Liaisons. Elena tries to cope with the consequences of her actions during the Immortal Dance.
1. Guilt

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters. I had to write something in response to Dangerous Liaisons.

* * *

><p>"So Damon just attacked Kol for no reason?" Bonnie asked.<p>

Bonnie had been recovering after opening Esther's coffin and had not been at the dance thrown by the immortals as  
>their introduction into Mystic Falls society.<p>

Elena was filling Bonnie in on the details about the dance at the Grill leaving out her meeting with Esther in case  
>prying ears were listening.<p>

Elena replied, "Yeah, he was being reckless and destructive as usual. Doing whatever suits him."

A voice interrupted their conversation, "Hey sorry it took me so long to get over here. We've been backed up and  
>I've had a little trouble taking orders out with this."<p>

"My god Matt, what happened to you!" Elena exclaimed shocked to see her best friend's right hand broken so terribly.

"You didn't hear. It happened last night at that stupid dance." Matt stated.

"Stefan and I left early I didn't stick around after Damon made a scene."

Matt explained, "Kol tried to kill me. Damon made a scene because he saved my life Elena. I misjudged him,  
>he's not so bad. I owe him one."<p>

Elena had a troubled expression on her face.

"Could he ever forgive me? Idiot. I can't believe I told him …."

Bonnie inquired, "Elena, what' wrong? You aren't making any sense."

Elena replied before leaving hastily, "I'll call you. I have to go right now… I made a mistake that I'm not sure I can fix.  
>But I have to try."<p>

Elena rushed into the Salvatore boarding house calling, "Damon! Damon! Are you here?"

Elena not seeing him ran up the stairs towards Damon's room and pushed on the door while saying, "Damon, I'm sorry.  
>I didn't mean…"<p>

A voice inside said, "Don't you knock? Damon is preoccupied at the moment."

"Rebekah." Elena stated surprised and surprisingly hurt to find the original female vampire under the covers in  
>Damon's king sized bed.<p>

Pleased by the pain and jealousy etched in Elena's features Rebekah kicked her feet out from beneath the covers  
>and stood fully naked showing her form unashamed.<br>Rebekah smiled. This was much better than killing the traitorous wench though she planned for that too soon enough.


	2. Jealousy

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters. I wish I did then the mess that was Dangerous Liaisons would never have happened. This is my only recourse. Thanks for all the support of this story it is greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Rebekah stated simply, "You're jealous."<p>

Elena composed herself before replying, "I'm not jealous.  
>Surprised maybe not jealous."<p>

"I have been around enough centuries to recognize that look even if you  
>don't understand your own feelings," Rebekah continued tauntingly to Elena,<br>"You really have no idea what you are missing. He's quite skilled."

Rebekah called, "Damon dear, you have company."

"I see." Damon commented casually as he stepped out of his bathroom with only a  
>towel tugged around his chiseled waist.<p>

Elena was struck by an unexpected pang of desire that pierced her gut.

"I would love to stay but my brothers and mother dearest will wonder where I am." Rebekah stated.

Rebekah gathered and put on her clothes in the blink of an eye using vampire speed. Before leaving Rebekah  
>stopped and kissed Damon on the lips that she took her time with. She only hoped Elena was enjoying the show.<p>

Elena watched as Rebekah kissed him thinking, 'She's kissing Damon, my Damon. But not mine.'

Rebekah said, "We'll have to do that again sometime. Whenever you're in need."

After Rebekah left Elena stood there words escaping her. Her emotions were mixed, a whirlwind inside of her  
>she was having difficulty naming one.<p>

Damon spoke first, "Elena why are you here?"

Suddenly Elena found one emotion she could focus on and went to Damon slapping him hard across the cheek,  
>'HOW COULD YOU! WITH HER OF ALL PEOPLE!"<p>

Elena yelled, clinging to her newfound anger.

Damon rubbed his cheek and replied chillingly, calmly, "Spare the judgment,  
>the outbursts. Why should it matter to you Elena who is in my bed?"<p>

It was his detached demeanor that disturbed her most.

Elena rationalized, "She tried to kill me Damon."

"Is that what is really bothering you Elena?" Damon questioned.

Elena did not reply.

"I'm just doing what you want Elena. Being who you want me to be." Damon stated.

Elena asked, "How so?'

Damon answered, "Well Elena, I'm a 'liability' remember. My feelings… My love is a liability.  
>I'm just taking steps to reduce the risk."<p>

"Damon, I didn't mean it like that. You must know…" Elena began.

Damon interrupted her before she could continue, "No I don't know. All I see is you not appreciating the ways I have protected you, been there for you. I risked myself time and again for you, because you asked it of me."

Elena was helpless to dispute his claim and it broke her heart to think she might lose him. She only wished  
>she could have her words from last night, the pain she caused him back.<p>

"Damon, if I haven't told you before I'm grateful… more than I can say.  
>It's you I've been able to count on if no one else."<p>

Damon paused before saying, "You have a poor way of showing it Elena. Those are just words, empty words  
>like you are empty."<p>

"Damon…" Elena muttered his name shocked.

"You may not feel Elena. I do. I feel. I chose to feel something and all I got for it was nothingness. There is no point."

Wild tears began to stream down Elena's face. She had been so concerned about Stefan's feelings or lack thereof that  
>she'd pushed Damon's aside like garbage.<p>

"This was much easier in the beginning. You want to know the truth Elena? There is no switch. Not anymore.  
>Not for me because of you. Why did you come here today Elena?"<p>

"I did not come to fight with you. I came to thank you for saving Matt's life. I didn't realize what you had done.  
>I came here to set it right. I came to say I'm sorry Damon." Elena stated almost pleadingly.<p>

Damon replied, "It's too late now. You should leave."

"Damon, I need you with me."

"I won't be in your way anymore. Do as you see fit Elena."


End file.
